Cody i Sierra
Ten artykuł opisuje relacje pomiędzy Codym i Sierrą. Totalnej Porażki w trasie.]] Plan Totalnej Porażki Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - Powrót W tym odcinku Sierra pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Pomimo że kocha serię Totalna Porażka i ma pozakładane strony internetowe o wszystkich zawodnikach, to wydaje się szczególnie lubić Cody'ego. Widać Sierrę szpiegującą Cody'ego i Porażkowych braci i jest zafascynowana nimi oraz wszystkimi uczestnikami. Ona i Cody po raz pierwszy mieli interakcje, gdy na czerwonym dywanie Alejandro popycha Cody'ego. Pod koniec odcinka, kiedy Sierra jest w konfesjonale mówi że jest podekscytowana przyszłym sezonem ponieważ będzie mogła odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania z bloga Cody'ego. Na przykład "ile dokładnie ma piegów na plecach", "jakiego dezodorantu używa", "ile razy śpi z głową zwróconą w kierunku zachodnim" i "jaką piosenkę śpiewa pod prysznicem?". Przy ostatnim pytaniu zaznacza że "będzie potrzebna sześciomiesięczna analiza". Co zapowiada ich relacje w trzecim sezonie. Totalna Porażka w trasie Opering W operingu na ten sezon, Cody spada ze Statuły Wolności i ląduje w rękach Sierry. Sierra uśmiecha się, a Cody patrzy na nią. Następnie Sierra przytula go niezdarnie. Później gdy zawodnicy spadają z ludzkiej piramidy, widać jak Sierra trzyma Cody'ego gdy lądują na ziemi. Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 1 .]] Kiedy Sierra wysiada z samolotu, zauważa Cody'ego. Podbiega do niego i mówi że marzyła o spotkaniu z nim, tylko w jej wyobraźni nie miał na sobie koszulki. Później mówi mu że zna jego pełne imię i datę urodzin, choć on na to nie reaguje. Podczas śpiewania Leć z nami już Sierra i Cody śpiewają razem. W wyzwaniu "Przejściu przez piramidę" Sierra idzie z Heather, ale Sierra gubi Cody'ego, który szedł z nimi. Później jest szczęśliwa że go znaleźli. Robi z nim uścisk drużynowy (przytula jego głowę do klatki piersiowej) i z Heather, ale trafiają oni do różnych drużyn. Cody jest umieszczony w Drużynie Amazonek a Sierra w Drużynie Chris jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo słodki. Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 2 Sierra wychwala Cody'ego przed Izzy ujawniając jej że wciąż śpi ze swoim pluszowym strusiem Jerrym. Przyznała że podała się za ankieterkę, aby porozmawiać z jego ciocią. Później w odcinku, ona przytula Cody'ego i mówi mu że "też chciałaby żeby byli w jednej drużynie". Na to Izzy mówi że piękna z nich para. Sierra i Izzy zamieniają się zespołami tak aby Sierra mogła być bliżej Cody'ego, a Izzy bliżej Owena. Super szczęśliwe zwariowane chwile w Japonii Na początku odcinka Sierrę widać w pierwszej klasie przeszukując plecak Cody'ego i wącha jego but aż sznurowadło wpada jej do nosa. W czasie utworu Nim przyjdzie śmierć, mówi że chce poślubić Cody'ego i przytula go. Gdy Sierra i Cody dowiadują się że zostaną połączeni w wyzwaniu flipperowym, Sierra jest zachwycona. W drugim wyzwaniu gdy Drużyna Amazonek kłóciła się, Sierra i Cody postanowili nakręcić własną reklamę, który wygrał wyzwanie. Sierra proponuje uścisk drużynowy, ale nie pozwala innym dziewczy nom przytulić Cody'ego.]]nie pozwala innym dziewczynom przytulić Cody'ego z powodu jej obsesji na punkcie Cody'ego. Więc sama Sierra przytula głowę Cody'ego. Wszystko co robisz w Yukonie, ja potrafię lepiej Sierra masuje stopy Cody'emu w czasie lotu. Cody nie chce by Sierra dotykała jego nóg, ale Sierra ignoruje to i naciska miejsce na nodze, które powoduje paraliż. Gdy przybywają do Yukonu, Cody próbuje przytulić Gwen, ale ona odpycha go i zamiast niej przytula go Sierra. Później gdy Miś polarny próbuje zjeść Owena i Cody'ego, rzuca w niego kawałek lodu, mówiąc że nie zamierza pisać nekrologu na blogu Cody'ego. Potem wyjmuje z wody dużą rybę i siedząc na lodzie, wykorzysunje ją jako wiosło i ratuje Cody'ego. Ze względu na jego odmrożenie, spędza większość czasu nosząc go. Ukochany Broadway! Podczas lotu Sierra próbuje rozgrzać Cody'ego pocierając jego nogi i mówi że gdy będzie mu zimno, niech pomyśli o niej. Aby jej nie urazić on odpowiada "No co ty". Kiedy wspinali się na Statuę Wolności, Sierra chciała by Cody szedł przed nią by patrzeć na jego tyłek, mówiąc że to "Najlepszy widok w całym Nowym Jorku" na co Cody odpowiada mrucząc po cichu i starając się zakryć. Później Cody zostaje uwięziony w biuście Statuły Wolności i Sierra ratuje go kołysząc swoją liną i gryząc go w nogę. Kiedy zjeżdżają po słupie strażackim Sierra krzyczy imię Cody'ego. Później w Cenral Parku kiedy Cody siedzi w wózku a Sierra niesie głową jabłko Drużyny Amazonek, Cody mówi "Ale z niej dziwadło". Spoliczkowana rewolucja! Podczas gdy są w samolocie Cody zakłada wokół siebie system ostrzegawczy z dzwonkami, aby wiedzieć kiedy Sierra będzie mu znów masowała stopy kiedy śpi. Zamiast tego Sierra wkłada mu do buzi swój kciuk i patrzy na niego kiedy śpi. Kiedy Cody się budzi i zaczyna krzyczeć, Sierra mówi mu jaki jest słodki kiedy się boi, szczypiąc go w policzek. Widać potem Cody'ego w konfesjonale, gdy zastanawia się czy Sierra trzyma kciuki pod pachami kiedy nikt nie patrzy.